


In My Arms

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy bonding, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Newborn Children, Parenthood, surrogate father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chameleon bonds with Brenda's newborn daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> COULDNT RESIST DADDY!CHAM. I COULDNT. I HAD TO WRITE THIS I HAD TO WRITE CHAM CHAM AS A PAPA HOLDING HIS NEW BABY GIRL X3

 

 _Harmony. Harmony Lynn Carter._  
  
She was so small, smaller than any baby he'd ever seen (and that was saying a lot; he had only seen a few babies in his entire life). At only three pounds, practically the size of a tiny doll, but she was wiggly, especially in his arms.  
  
"Pretty," Chameleon cooed down at the tiny infant. "Pretty like your mama..." And nothing like her actual birth father, and for that he was grateful.  
  
Harmony looked more her mother and nothing like Lizard, with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair that was hardly visible on her tiny head. She didn't even appear to have any extreme physical deformities aside from being small, born premature and having one eye further than the other. And to Cham she was beyond beautiful, just like her mother. She seemed healthy for the most part, and that in itself was a miracle. Many babies born in the mines never made it past the third month in the womb, and most were usually born stillborn.  
  
Cham smiled at the little girl who was wiggling and staring up at him before he turned to look at his mate. She was resting peacefully, head lolled to the side while her chest rose up and down. She looked so peaceful, and he was happy to see her rest easy without any nightmares to disturb her.  
  
He turned his attention to the baby when she cooed, and his smile grew wider. "You're just like her... you look like her and already you're acting just like her too."  
  
He was still getting used to holding such a fragile little thing like herself, but he wasn't as nervous as he had been the first time he held her. Now it felt natural, and now the fear he might drop her wasn't as strong as the first time. And still, just like the first time he held her, he looked at her and saw _his_ child. As far as Cham or Brenda was concerned, Harmony was his baby girl. Not Lizard's, _never_ his. Harmony was _always_ Chameleon's, from the moment after he found out Brenda was pregnant and placed his hand on her belly, he knew.  
  
"Mine," he said softly, bopping Harmony's tiny nose with his finger. "You're mine."  
  
This was so new to him. Fatherhood. It had been a wild ride from the beginning, and while it hadn't been easy in the slightest, seeing Harmony's little face and bright blue eyes made it all worth it somehow.  
  
He leaned down to press a kiss to the baby's tiny forehead. He still couldn't believe how tiny and fragile she was. "Your papa loves you," he murmured against her tiny head. "So, so much."  
  
She might not have been his flesh and blood, but their hearts were linked, and when he looked at her and held her, he knew this to be true. She was his little girl and he was her papa; the papa that would always protect her from the scary things in the dark and the monsters under her bed; the papa that would keep her safe from the dangers of the world.  
  
"My papa may not have been there for me when I got older... but I'll always be here for you, baby girl," he whispered, and Harmony just gurgled happily, staring up at him with those big blue eyes. He kept his voice low just in case his father or anyone else in his family was lurking nearby. Not that he didn't care if any of them heard or not, it was just that those words were special, and they were solely for Harmony and her alone. Because he meant it.  
  
 _I'll always love you... I'll always keep you safe... and I'll always be here for you._  
  
From the very moment he felt Harmony kick from inside Brenda's womb, Cham had made that promise to her silently. He swore he would never break that promise, and he was going to make sure of that.


End file.
